The Party
by BoredomCorruptsPeople
Summary: At one of Ino's parties, things get interesting once alcohol and a little game of spin the bottle are involved. [sasunaru]


**The Party**

**AN: **I read a story where in the authors note, the author mentioned there being a lot of stories where Ino hosts a party and stuff happens. I have not read any like that so I hope this story doesn't sound familiar to anyone. Lame title, I know, I just couldn't think of anything. I need to find a new word for 'shocked' or 'surprised' which I used a lot in here. I've been sick lately so I've got a few stories in my head right now from doing nothing other than staying home so tell me if I should try or not and if this is any good XD. Please:p

**Warning:** Uhh boy/boy kissing... thats about as bad as it gets. Would that be called yaoi then?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Kakashi had ordered Team 7 to meet him at the usual location for an announcement. None of them had any idea what this was about. Kakashi had arrived early today, shocking them all. 

"I guess you're all wondering what this is about," Kakashi mused, "so I'll just tell you. Since this is your first year as Genins, you wont get any missions during Golden Week. It's a little break for your first year. So have fun!" With that he was gone.

"Wow! I can go to Ichiraku's every day!" Naruto barked, then continued, "Hey Sakura! Wanna go out for lunch?!"

"Eww no," She harshly replied, "besides, I've gotta help Ino with her party. You're coming, right Sasuke?"

"What about ME?" Naruto yelled, "I'm invited, right?"

"Uh yeah sure. So Sasuke, are you coming? Everyone's coming! It will be really fun!"

Sasuke mentally hated himself for it, but he said, "Fine." He had nothing else to do and he really needed to take his mind off of his empty manor.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, "I gotta tell Ino right away! So come to her place when it gets dark, Sasuke!... and Naruto. See you then!"

Sakura ran off to Ino's house. She couldn't be any closer to bursting with excitement. Before they knew it, she was out of sight.

* * *

The guests were who you would expect, the Genins of Konoha; Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Tenten. 

Ino's parents were allowing Sake, and had no rules on the party, surprisingly. Nobody in Konoha had any problems with minors drinking. They felt it better that they would drink in a safe place than sneaking out and drinking too much unsupervised.

It started in typical fashion. Everyone would be talking, enjoying the company, having a laugh. Everyone but Sasuke. He was leaned up against the wall, unused to such a social atmosphere. He had no intention to become better friends with any of them and kept wondering why he came in the first place.

Time passed and Sasuke had only shifted from his position against the wall to get more drinks. He watched as a group started playing Truth or Dare. He then spotted Shikamaru lying lazily on a couch talking to Naruto who was sitting on the floor. The only other person not playing was Chouji, who was having more fun stuffing his face.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called, "come here! Don't just stand alone over there. What fun is that?!"

After some mental debating, Sasuke ungracefully made his way over to them. He balanced on the couch arm.

"That was a very un-Sasuke like walk," Naruto stated, "Are you drunk? How many drinks have you had?"

Counting seemed surprisingly tough, but Sasuke managed it. "Six cups... I think."

"I've only had three!" Naruto triumphantly remarked, "So do you think you'll remember this party tomorrow?" He sniggered, plans to humiliate the Uchiha already forming in his deformed mind.

"I don't really know."

"If you were really that drunk, you wouldn't be able to balance like that on the couch arm. Just a little intoxicated," Shikamaru said, before losing interest in the conversation, "You're fine, Sasuke."

"Just don't do something you'll regret," Naruto threatened with an evil look in his eye, his mind clearly still on embarrassing the boy.

"Why aren't you playing?" Sasuke asked.

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "It's better to just stay over here and avoid all that girlish drama."

"Sakura didn't want me to play," Naruto said sheepishly, "she said something about not trusting me to make reasonable dares. She promised I could join the next game, whatever that is."

"Oh."

"Hey, we're going to play a new game now!" Ino hollered, "You guys wanna join?"

"Sure!" Naruto instantly yelled back. "You guys coming?"

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru repeated.

"Fine! Sasuke will come with me!" With that he pulled Sasuke with him to join the others. Sasuke was slightly irked that he had no say in the matter.

Chouji was still near the food, loving every minute of it. Shino had an idea of what they were going to play, and wanted no part in it. Shikamaru just laid on the couch, making Naruto wonder why he even came in the first place. Other than that, everyone gathered in a circle. Naruto only began to realize which game it was when Ino brought a bottle to the circle.

"We're playing Spin the Bottle?!" Naruto exclaimed. _Yes! _He though, _It's my chance to kiss Sakura!_

"Okay," Ino began, explaining the rules, "We're playing spin the bottle. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on HAS to join you in the closet for 2 minutes. No exceptions. 7 minutes is too long so it's only 2 minutes in this game. You know what you do once you're in the closet." She sat down next to Sasuke. The circle went as follows; Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Neji, then back to Ino.

Ino spun the bottle. It landed on Kiba. They both awkwardly made their way to the closet, then closed the door.

"Quick Sasuke!" Naruto nearly made him go deaf by the volume of his yell, "Use the Sharingan and see what they're doing!"

"Dobe, I can't see through walls with it. Only the Byakugan can do that."

"Neji, Hinata! Find out what they're doing!"

Hinata had a shy look on her face like she could never bring herself up to something like that, so Naruto stopped pressuring her. Luckily for him, Neji had complied.

"They're just standing there awkwardly," Neji narrated, "I don't know if – Oh! Ino gave him a quick peck... I don't think they're going to do anymore." He released the Byakugan.

As soon as 2 minutes had passed since they entered the closet, they re-emerged into the room, looking slightly embarrassed. They immediately sat down.

"Your turn, Sasuke," Sakura and Ino said together with hopeful glints in their eyes.

Sasuke actually spun the bottle, much to the surprise of everyone. Also shocking was the fact that it landed on Hinata. They slowly made their way to the closet, Hinata blushing madly at all the people watching her.

"Okay so I don't expect much out of this, either," Neji commentated, "They don't have any spark. Okay so Sasuke is leaning in to give Hinata a quick peck... now they're done."

Everyone seemed mildly disappointed with the game.

"It'll get more interesting later!" Naruto consoled, surprisingly aware of the others' thoughts. "Once there are more interesting pairings, this'll be fun." _And after everyone begins to drink more, _he smirked evilly, _If I don't drink anymore, I'll be fully aware of how everyone else is acting like an idiot. It's my chance to get back at them!_

They returned in a fashion similar to the previous pair. Next was Sakura. _Please Sasuke, Please Sasuke, _she wished, _he's actually playing the game! This is my only chance!_

She spun it, heart pounding wildly. This was the most surprising couple so far, astonishing all in the room, even Chouji who was paying only minimal attention to the game. It had landed on Ino.

"I guess I should spin it again..." Sakura started.

"No Sakura," Naruto countered evilly, "Ino said that you HAD to go in with whoever it landed on. You can't go back on that!"

"I'll get you back for that, Naruto," Sakura threatened, "You're gonna land on someone you don't want at some point."

Everyone agreed with Naruto, leaving 2 sulking girls to go to the closet.

"Well... they look really nervous," Neji said, with a smile on his face, "Hmm this'll be interesting, even if it's as quick as the other ones. Okay so they're slowly coming up to each other... yeah. Holding each others faces gently... Such girls. Ug this is taking too much energy. I can't keep watching everyone in the closet for you." _That sounds really perverted, _Neji thought, then shrugged it off, _oh well, they asked me to do it._

"That's okay," Naruto's loud voice answered, "but you could've at least told us about the GOOD PART!"

Everyone ignored him.

Both girls came back, blushing heavily. They took their spots, Ino nearly tipping over her drink, and avoided eye contact with the others. Sasuke only just realized that everyone other than him and Naruto had a drink, which was slowly disappearing. He wondered how long this game would last and when they would all stop being so interested in every new couple heading to the closet.

"What?!" Naruto's voice broke his thoughts, "I'm not going into the closet with HIM!"

Sasuke saw the bottle pointing towards him, then looked up to see Naruto's finger in his face.

"Ha!," Sakura sneered, "Told you that it would land on.. hey! Don't talk badly about Sasuke!"

"It's in the rules," Kiba sniggered from nearby, "you have to go in the closet with whoever it lands on. Get going, you love birds!" Kiba almost choked on his laughter.

"Shut up!" Naruto glared at them all, "This is just wrong!" and when no one made any sign to agree, he caved, "Fine! Come on Sasuke."

"Who says I'm going there with you, dobe?" Sasuke argued.

"Come on!" Naruto grabbed his arm and nearly dragged Sasuke with him, "As soon as we get this over we can make fun of everyone else acting like idiots."

In the closet, things didn't go much better.

"Who says that I'm going to let you kiss me?" Sasuke asked.

_Damn him, _The pressure was getting to him, _He's making things so much more difficult! I just wanna get this over with immediately and all he's doing is arguing. _

"I told them I'd do it and I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way."

"I'm not gonna let you."

"This would have been over by now if you had just shut up and let me get this over with sooner! I'm not going back on my word! Stand still Sasuke!"

"Ug," Was all Sasuke could manage as Naruto swiftly pressed him against the wall. Now Naruto got nervous. He slowly brought his face closer.

"I'm not letting you kiss me," Sasuke said between clenched teeth, "I'm not being the girly one."

This shocked Naruto, to say the least. He was even more surprised when Sasuke brought his own face to meet Naruto's. All he could do was stare at Sasuke, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the blonde.

After what seemed like hours later, they noticed that neither had pulled away. Naruto jerked back, breaking the contact.

"What the hell?" He stated both of their feelings aloud.

_What did I just do? _Sasuke wondered, cringing inwardly, _I kissed Naruto? I bet it's just from too much to drink. That must be it. But why did that feel so... nice? I really am messed up._

"Uh" Sasuke managed intelligently.

"I uhh.." Naruto started lamely, "Damn it."

"I'm...um sorry?" Sasuke tried, very uncharacteristically.

"That's not it," Naruto croaked out, avoiding his gaze, "I just... I dunno. It's just that... that wasn't... so bad." He finally mumbled.

"You liked that?" Sasuke asked, unbelieving, "I guess it wasn't so bad, either."

"Hey!" Naruto surprised him, "If you weren't girly, does that make me girly?! I'm not letting you get away with that!"

He came over to Sasuke and kissed him roughly. His arms around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke's arms were tight around Naruto's waist. They battled for dominance in the dance of tongues, mostly so as not to appear weaker than the other. They pulled apart, surprised by the new connection between them.

"We'd better get back out there," Naruto said, staring at Sasuke in a new way, "Don't want anyone wondering."

When they came out, they stayed relatively composed. Kiba was taunting Naruto now.

"So how was it, lovebirds?" He sniggered.

"Shut up, Kiba," Naruto growled, "Let's just get on with the game."

Sasuke was staring at Naruto, wondering if things had changed between them at all and if he should feel more comfortable or more awkward around him. Naruto was staring back, wondering the same things.

The game continued as normal, until it was Sasuke's turn again. He had sobered up a bit since his last drink had been well over an hour ago. He could think clearly now, now his mind formed a plan.

He spun the bottle. When it had nearly stopped, he released a tiny amount of his Chakra to push the bottle to his desired direction, Naruto. He had concluded that everyone else was too drunk to notice, and he was right about that.

They continued where they left off in the closet. He told Naruto of his plan, who agreed to do that on his spins, too. All the while, everyone else drank more and more. They were becoming too intoxicated to even care who was paired together now. Sasuke and Naruto had a lot of fun with their plan, which Naruto decided needed a bit of a tweak. He was going to get back at the others now. He used his own Chakra to push the bottle to whoever would be the most humiliating for the person spinning the bottle to have to kiss. Naruto enjoyed his night profusely. Sasuke enjoyed it thoroughly and was just happy that he didn't do anything he regretted.

* * *

END 

I can't believe I wrote that. Just by reading it over, I'm blushing heavily that I wrote about a kiss. Sad, eh? Oh well. Sake's an alcoholic drink, right? And I don't know if it's possible to do that with Chakra... oh well. Did they have couches at that time? I guess none of that matters now. Neji could probably hold the Byakugan longer than that, I just didn't want anyone to find out. Hehe They had A LOT of fun with the plan XD. But who wouldn't want to go into a closet and make-out constantly with someone you like? Well, I guess their like for each other was pretty sudden but I didn't want to make this any longer.

Hope it was ok. Please review XD. Reviews would be nice. Any mistakes I should know about? Thanks for reading, if you read through it all.


End file.
